A Hidden Secret
by gilmorefreak23
Summary: The story between the family of cats and the family of rats. When Tohru and her two friends Arisa and Saki marry into the Sohma family.
1. The Rat Family

Rats V.S. Cats

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. That's owned by Natsuki Takaya

Hi, I'm Tohru Sohma. You may know me as Tohru Honda. Well it all started about four years ago when I started to live with the Sohmas. And after a while I fell in love with my husband Yuki Sohma. His family had a curse of the zodiac. Where specific members of the Sohma family are cursed to carry the burden of when being hugged by person of the opposite sex that isn't part of the zodiac they turn in to the animal that they represent. My husband is one of the zodiac members. Along with many of his cousins. During my last year of high school at prom Yuki asked me to be his date. Kyo, his cousin who also lived with us along with Shigure, another cousin, asked me but Yuki had asked me before so he asked my best friend Arisa to the prom. Well that night I kind of had a little too much punch which happened to be spiked along with Yuki. That night I purchased a hotel room. I didn't even know that I had even done it. I had a little to much fun with Yuki and three months later I was pregnant. When I figured out about my child I started packing for college because I told everyone that I would move out before college. Yuki was very confused why I was doing this, but I couldn't tell him and let him have to take care of me. While I was packing Yuki and I were talking, I passed out and there was a thump on the floor. When I woke up Hatori was taking some of my blood, yet when he studied it he told me exactally what I had already known. I returned to my grandfather's house after a while and remained there until school ended which was only a few more months. Unfortunately when I returned home on the last day of school Yuki was there and asked why I had left. But before I got there my grandfather, who I told my secret to, he told Yuki that I was pregnant and he was very confused. He was speechless. I ran into my room and started crying. He walked into my room still in shock and was asking me why I didn't tell him. I told him that It was because that I was afraid of his reaction and that I didn't want to go into college and have him taking care of me. He started to cry and was like all happy that I was carrying his child. "I love you," he said.


	2. The Cat Family

The Cat Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

The cat family consists of the few zodiac cats that the Sohma family has including Kyo Sohma and his daughter Kyoko. Arisa Uotani is the woman Kyo married and had a child with. Arisa, from the beginning was Tohru's best friend when she moved in with the Sohmas. Arisa looked after her while she was pregnant with Yuki's child and even after she herself got married. A year after she was married to Kyo she had a beautiful child she named Kyoko, after Tohru's mother who had passed away a few years before. She looked so much like Kyo that she even inherited the curse of the zodiac, unfortunately she was the same zodiac as her father which made her discriminated on even more than she already was. No matter how much she was hated outside of the house by specific Sohma family members she always believed in her self. Kyo fell in love with Arisa after first losing his first love Tohru to that 'Damned Rat' as he would say it. But never the less he learned to love her more than he had ever loved Tohru. Arisa took this as a compliment and married him and gave him his child as you already know. She was happy and talked to Tohru so oftenly they thought they were still in high school. That's when Arisa baked up an idea to have a family picnic with most of the family.


	3. Arisa's Visit

The Day Arisa Visited

Disclaimer: I know chapters 1 and 2 were sort of repetitive so just ignore them if you have to. I don't own Fruits Basket.

"Honey?" "In the kitchen Yuki." "Tohru, darling, how are you?" "Fine dinner's almost ready, why don't you go get Hikari?" "Okay. How was your day?" said Yuki. "Eventful, I talked to Arisa and she was wondering if we could do something with her this weekend. Hikari, don't forget to set the table." "Yes, mother, I will. Daddy how was your day at work?" "Good. I ran into my brother Ayame today, he was gloating as usual because he got the promotion from Uncle and I didn't." "That's okay, darling at least now you get to be home more. "No she wasn't. So how is Arisa?" "Arisa is good apparently Kyo is running his own Dojo and it's doing very well." "That's great," said Yuki sarcastically. "So what did she have in mind when she said she wanted to do something with us?" "She wanted to have a picnic with us and some of the family." "Like who?" "Well Saki's family (Kazuma, her husband and Koki, her son.), our family, Ayame, Mine, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Rin, Shigure, Kagura, and Momiji." "That's almost the whole family right there, is she crazy?" "No, I'm not. So shut up Yuki." He turns around to see Arisa and Kyoko behind him. "Kyoko, how are you? How about you pick the movie tonight since you're our guest," said Hikari. Kyoko followed Hikari to the living room to pick out a movie. "Tohru, you didn't tell me she was coming over for dinner, tonight," said Yuki. "I was about to, but she showed up before I got a chance to." "Well anyway, it's good to see you Arisa, how have you been?" "Work sucks! I went to work today and it was so slow and I thought the manager was going to kiss me. Good thing he didn't then I would have smacked him and would have and to tell Kyo he kissed me and he would get all mad and moody." "Let's eat, dinner should be good. Tell me if you don't like it and I'll make you something else." "What do you mean everyone loves your food. Maybe except Kyo with leeks." "Okay. When everyone's done I'll clean the dishes while you start the movie." The group started the movie while Tohru cleaned the dishes. Half way through cleaning Yuki snuck into the kitchen and hugged her so hard she thought she was going to die, but she was really shocked that he didn't turn into a rat. He was equally confused as she was. "Yuki why didn't you change into a rat?" "I don't know. This has been happening a lot lately hasn't it? We hugged last night and thought it was a fluke. Maybe I'm cured." "I'll ask Hatori next time I see him." "Okay." "You might want to get back in there before they get worried." "That's okay Arisa practically pushed me in here. I told her that Hikari needs to go to bed at nine." "Why did you say that?" "Because she wanted me to take you upstairs. And maybe the fluke might happen again tonight." "But I have to finish the dishes." "Don't worry about them till tomorrow. Please Tohru. I had a long day and I want to be with you alone." "Fine, but afterwards I'm coming back down here to clean some more. Is that okay?" "No, Tohru stay with me." "Fine. I'll stay with you and clean up tomorrow." "Thank you," Yuki whispered in her ear. They went upstairs and they started to get into bedclothes. She wasn't sure what he wanted. She was next to him in the bed and he rolled onto her. "Yuki, I don't know if this is good idea while Hikari is up. What if they hear us? I don't want them to be startled." "That's okay Arisa will just say that it's just their imagination. And anyway it's almost time for them to go to bed. Now Tohru just shut up and kiss me." She kisses him so hard she almost rolled herself on top of him. She started taking off his shirt as he had already taken off her underwear. He was starting to take her top off as she was taking off his boxers. He started sliding slowly in and out and hearing Tohru's groans he got faster and faster. She held him so tight he thought she would never let go again. She loved him so much she didn't even notice he was going so fast that it hurt until she snapped out of her mode and a tear rolled down her cheek. When Yuki noticed many tears had rolled down her face and she was shaking. "Tohru what's wrong." "Yuki get off of her can't you see you're hurting her?" He turned around in his bed to see Arisa in the doorway and had the hand of a little girl he wasn't sure, which but she was also crying. "Arisa is that Hikari?" asked Tohru. "Yes, I was putting her in bed and I heard a noise through the crack in the door and Hikari opened it to see you crying and started crying and asking me why her mother was crying." "Yuki find my clothes." "I already did." He gives her, her clothes and she puts them on under the covers. "Hikari let mommy take you to bed. And I'll tell you the reason why I was crying." She left to go talk in Hikari's room. "I told you to get intimate not hurt her." "I didn't know she was crying all I remember was her moaning and hugging me." "Yeah like I'm gonna believe that, when there are only a few times when Tohru cries."

Meanwhile in Hikari's room Tohru explains why she was crying. "Hikari, it's okay. Mommy's fine. I was crying because I love your daddy! I love you too. Now please go to sleep." She turns off the light and walks down the hall hearing Arisa and Yuki fighting. "Stop fighting! Please you guys fight too much. I love you both, but you need to take a break." "Tohru! I love you too," said Arisa as she hugged Tohru. "I better be going, Kyo will worry. I'll get some more details on Saturday out tomorrow so come by to pick them up. You can always bring Hikari over." "Thanks. I'll walk you to the door. What was your fight over?" "Nothing, uneventful fighting," replied Arisa. "Please try to get along with him because he's my husband." "But, he's my husband's enemy and he was hurting you." "That was my fault for not saying stop when I should have. I was so happy that I could only hug him." "What? You were able to hug him?" "Yes, it's been happening for the past couple nights." "That's unfair," said Arisa as she picked up the asleep Kyoko. "Are you walking?" "No, I called a cab. They should be here soon." "Okay, I'm sorry for tonight. I'll come by soon so just call." The two women stand at the door for about five minutes and then Arisa's cab arrives. After she leaves Tohru walks upstairs to her bedroom where she sees Yuki peacefully asleep on the bed. She tucks him under some sheets and gets in bed. She found it hard to fall asleep. She was contemplating why she hadn't stopped Yuki from hurting her. She slowly went to sleep whole contemplating.


	4. The picnic

The picnic 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Finally the day of the picnic came. Tohru had been baking for the past two days. "Tohru are you almost ready? It's been time to leave for an hour." "Just a minute I'm almost done," Tohru replied. "You've been saying that for a while," muttered Yuki. "DONE!" "Let's go! We're late. Arisa's gonna have a cow. Call her on the way and tell her you took forever to clean the dishes." "Well I should have done them last night but you wouldn't let me," Tohru replied as she walked past her husband carrying trays of onigiri. Hikari and Yuki both headed toward the car. "Mommy, can I play with Uncle Ayame and Auntie Mine?" "No!" said Yuki. "But daddy, why?" "You'll end up like both of them" "Come on Yuki at least let her talk to him." Yuki always had a soft spot for Tohru. "Fine, I give up." "Thank you daddy." Tohru kissed her husband while he swiftly tried to maneuver the vehicle. When they arrived at the party Ayame ran up to his niece and picked her up and flung her in the air. "Don't do that." "Yuki, don't be mean to me. I bet you're still upset about the promotion that Uncle gave to me." "No. It's your stupidity and gloating which make me upset." With this said Ayame ran over to Yuki to give him a huge bear hug which meant most of the time his bones were about to break. The moment Tohru stepped out of the car Momiji was standing there looking like he was going to hug her but didn't because he was on strict orders to find Tohru and bring her to Arisa. "Arisa, I'm here." "God you worried me. I almost thought that you were dead." "I'm sorry. I got caught up in dishes, but everything is finished." "Good. Is it in the car?" "Yes where would you like it set up?" "Probably on the big table over there." "Okay let me get one of the guys to help me and I'll get it over there." After everything was set up the girls started to mingle. "Saki, where are Kazuma and Koki?" "Socializing with the family probably." "Well at least we get to talk when we're together like this," said Arisa. "Sissy!" "Kisa, how are you? How's school?" "I'm great and school's going good. Oh I talked to Hiro the other day and he said he would like to apologize for all the things he did to you in the past. He also asked if I would marry him." "Oh my Kisa that's wonderful. Have you started thinking about it?" "Yeah we started thinking about the plans. I just hope Akito won't get angry like he did when I was younger." "What did he do?" "He heard that Hiro liked me so he pushed me into a window and caused me to go to Hatori's hospital wing." "Man, I really didn't know Akito was so violent," said Arisa. "Yes, when I first met Yuki and Kyo he really didn't like me but I helped him and he's not as mad at me anymore. I don't really know how I helped all I did was doing something for him." "What do you mean?" asked Saki. "Nothing. We better start getting people moving." "Tohru tell us." "Okay just don't tell Yuki, please. After Akito realized that the secret to releasing the family from the curse was to do it with a girl who has a man that she loves and has lost both of her parents. But the catch about the girl who is in love has to be in love with the man under the curse of the rat." "So did you?" asked Kisa. "I had to. It was the only way to actually be able to hug my husband. I thought for the longest time it must not have worked, but recently I think it's starting to take effect." "Honey, I think that Akito played you for a fool. I think he wanted to hurt Yuki," said Arisa. "But it didn't hurt Yuki because I was already pregnant with Yuki's Hikari. Also you can really tell that Yuki's her father because of her silver hair and purple eyes," replied Tohru. "That's okay as long as you don't tell Yuki that that happened," said Arisa. "Tell me what happened?" "Oh Yuki, we were just talking about you," said Tohru. "I heard. So what were you talking about?" "Just some stuff. Why don't you and Hikari go ahead and eat." "We already did. While you were talking all of the family floated over to the food and ate." "Oh yeah, Kisa did you want to tell Yuki or did you want me to tell him?" "I'll tell him." "What is it Kisa? Did Hiro do something mean again?" "No, he asked me to marry him." "Oh. That's wonderful Kisa. I'm so happy for you." Yuki hugs the high school girl. He really is happy for her but wonders what Tohru was talking about. "Yuki? Yuki?" "Huh? Oh sorry Kisa. I forgot I was hugging you." "That's okay. I'm gonna go talk to the rest of the family so I'll see you later. Bye sissy." "Bye Kisa. Yuki are you okay? You seemed out of it." "Can I talk to you?" "Sure." They walk away from the group. "Tohru you told me you'd tell me everything and we would never have secrets." "I know and I don't have a secret." "Then what were you talking about." "Hikari, mostly. We just talked about what we see of you in her. I love you Yuki. I wouldn't keep something from you." After a few more hours the picnic ended and the family started to leave. Tohru began to clean up the food and store it into the car. "Yuki, I'm finished why don't we head home." "Okay." As soon as they got home Hikari went straight to her room and went to sleep. Yuki also went upstairs and got ready for bed and work the next day. While the two went upstairs, Tohru stayed downstairs to put up the leftover food. When she finished she walked upstairs to see Hikari's light on. She walked in and saw her daughter asleep on her bed. She left and turned the light off. She walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door to see Yuki waiting for her. "Yuki? I thought you were asleep." "No, I was waiting for you." "Thank you dear." "Tohru, I love you and Hikari. Please be careful, especially if Akito comes over one day and I'm not here to protect you." "Yuki, I'll be fine. I promise I'll be careful. You have work in the morning, you need your rest. We both know you're not a morning person." They went to sleep. When the next day began Tohru, of coarse was the first one up. The day was normal. Yuki got up just in time for breakfast and headed to work. Hikari went over to Arisa and Kyo's to play with Kyoko. Tohru went grocery shopping to surprise Yuki with a special dinner of all of his favorite foods. Little did she know that her special dinner wasn't going to end up like she wanted. 


	5. Akito's Revenge

Akito's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

"Tohru." Yuki said practically singing when he walked in the door. "Yes?" "You made all my favorite foods. What's the occasion?" "No occasion. I just felt like cooking your favorite foods." "Have you talked to Saki about Koki's blanket?" "No, I haven't talked to Saki yet. Oh! I talked to Hatori about what has been happening lately with you not turning into a rat when we hug or you know do 'it'" "What did he say?" "I'll tell you later. It's time for dinner and then after that it's time for a movie. Hikari is it your pick or is it daddy's?" "I think it's daddy's because I picked last night," stated the young girl. "Then I guess it's my turn, now what will I pick? Should I pick something Hikari can't watch? Or should I pick something that she can?" "That's mean daddy! Don't make me go to bed early, please. Mommy, please tell daddy not to." "I'll think about it, now eat before the food gets cold," said Tohru. The doorbell rang half-way through their dinner. "I'll get it!" said Tohru. "Rin, Haru, Momiji? What are you doing here?" "We came to warn you! Akito's on his way over here," said Rin. "You mean now? Why?" "We don't know. We just overheard him talking to Hatori when he was getting his check-up," said Momiji. "I have to go. I need to tell Yuki and hide Hikari." "Sorry for coming on such short notice. We just wanted to tell you before he got here," said Haru. The three Sohmas left. Tohru ran into the dining room and told Yuki and Hikari to hide. "Why are we hiding Tohru?" "Yuki, I'll tell you later. Let's just say some unwelcome company is on his way over." "Akito is coming here?" Yuki turned white. He grabbed Hikari and ran upstairs to hid in his and Tohru's bedroom. The doorbell rang and imediately following was a knock on the door. Tohru answered the door. "Hello, Tohru. Is Yuki home? I would really like to talk to him and Hikari if possible." "I'm sorry they just left to go get some stuff from the grocery store." "That's okay I'll just talk to you until they get back. Suddenly for Tohru everything went black. "Hatori, drive back to the main house. I'm done for tonight." Hatori drove Akito home and came back to see what Akito did. "Tohru? Where are you?" She was at the bottom of the stairs with obviously a broken arm because it was bent backwards and had a few other bruises on her arms and legs. She also had one on her face. "Yuki, you can come out now," said Hatori as he was traveling upstairs to find Yuki. "Grandpa Hatori what happened? I heard some thumps and daddy didn't know what they were." "Where is daddy, Hikari?" "He's in the bedroom on the bed. When I left he was freaking out." "Thank you, Why don't you go to bed while I talk to your daddy?" "Okay," she replied. "And whatever you do don't go near or down the stairs. Promise me?" "I promise." Hatori walked to the master bedroom, when he walked in Yuki was crying because he knew Akito did something but he wasn't sure what. "What did Akito do to Tohru?" "He used knockout gas and threw her down the stairs a couple of times. She'll be fine she has a broken arm and a few bruises. I'm gonna bring her up and put a splint on her arm and put some bandages on her bruises." "What did I do this time?" "We, I think that he's mad because you might not be one of the zodiac anymore." "What do you mean?" "Tohru didn't tell you? Oh well, apparently Kazuma tried to jug Hikari a couple days ago and she turned into a rat." "You mean the zodiac passed onto my daughter?" "Yes, as it would appear and through you-know-who Akito found out what happened and he was going to kill Hikari because he doesn't want her to be a zodiac. He was hoping the curse would go back to you." "How come I can hug Hikari if I'm not a zodiac anymore." "I think because you were one, but it's just a theory." Hatori and Yuki kept on talking for a few more minutes. "I better go get Tohru off the floor and into bed." "Let me help you, I need to put a splint on her anyways," said Hatori. The two men carried her up the stairs and Yuki noticed that she was a little lighter than usual. "Ring, Ring!" "Hikari can you get the phone?" asked Yuki. "Yes. Hello! Oh hi Uncle Shigure! What you're on your way over here? Okay we'll see you soon." "Who was that?" asked Hatori? "Uncle Shigure," replied Hikari. "What did he want?" "He said he was coming over, daddy. Is mommy alright?" "She'll be fine now stay up here and if the doorbell rings don't answe it, while Hatori and I are in the bedroom with mommy," said Yuki. "Okay!" Shigure came a few minutes later and walked into Yuki and Tohru's room to see what Akito had done. "Oh my! Did Akito do this?" "What do you think? He has a very short tolerability when he hears news about Yuki that might get Yuki away from him. I will never tell you anything again." "Que sera sera Hatori, don't get so mad it slipped out." "Well, Shigure, because it slipped out of your mouth look what he did to my wife! So don't tell me Que sera sera when you did this and made him mad enough to almost kill my wife in an attempt to kill my daughter." "I'm sorry Yuki. I'm sorry I didn't intend to hurt tohru or Hikari" "Enough both of you! If you are going to fight do it either out side or in the hallway because I can't concentrate." The two walk out of the room and start arguing again. "Shigure, how could you tell him, Hatori and I trusted you. Now both he and I can't trust you." "I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't thing that by telling him, he would act this was. I never meant for him to hurt Tohru." "You don't think, that's your problem. You try to make you happy even if it means hurting other peopl. Like your editor Mii." "I do that to make fun of her but," Before he could finish Yuki chimed in. "That's exactly what I'm talking about." "Yuki you didn't let me finish. But I would never do that to Tohru. I mean seriously, she lived with us, she cooked for us, we all lov her. I would never do that. I lober her too much to do that. And I mean as a fatherly figure." "Sure," replied Yuki. Meanwhile in the other room Hatori had just finished bandaging Tohru's arm when she woke up. She was suddenly aware of her surroundings."Don't move. Your arm is broken." "Huh? Hatori?" "Yeah. It's okay Yuki and Hikari both are okay." "What happened?" "Akito used knock out gas on you and he threw you down the stairs a couple of times." Tohru felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Due to the pain of a broken arm and the pain in her abdomen she passed out. Hatori mad sure she was going to be comfortable. "Yuki!" Hatori shouted. Yuki opened the door to see Tohru with patches on her face and a splint on her arm. "Yeah," Yuki said in hushed tones. "Yuki, she's fine. She woke up and went back to sleep. I'll come by tomorrow to see how she is when she does wake up tell her not to get up." "Hatori one last question." "Yes, Yuki." "Why are the sheets on the bed turning red on Tohru's side?" "Huh?" He turned around to see exactly what Yuki was talking about. "She's bleeding." Hatori uncoveredher to see her skirt dyed red. "Yuki we need to get her to a hospital. Now!" Yuki stood there dazed as Hatori said this. Luckily Shifure heard what he had said and called for an ambulence. Shigure burst in to see what happened. "Hatori, I called for an ambulence. What happened?" "I don't know it could be something Akito did or something else." "Yuki? Yuki is it time for Tohru to have her period?" "No, she had about two weeks ago," he replied. "Akito could have cut her, but right before she went back to sleep she grabbed her abdomen." Right after Hatori said this the ambulence pulled up and the paramedics put her on a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital. At the hospital the doctor had both good and bad news. "Well the good news is that your wife's not hurt, but I can't say that for the child that was inside her. It could have been caused by stress, trauma, or malnourishment," said the doctor. "Do you think it could have happened in result of being thrown down the stairs a couple of times?" asked Yuki. "It's possible. Oh, we also are going to put a cast on her arm when she wakes up." "That's fine. I'm still taking all of this in. May I see her?" "Yes, I believe she's stable enough to have visitors." "Thank you," said Yuki. He and hikari walked into her looking at them. "Tohru? What are you doing up? And lay back down." "Yuki, where an I? And why am I here?" "Mommy, you're in the hospital." "Hospital, why?" "Hikari can you let me and mommy talk alone?" "Okay," she replied. "Yuki?" "Tohru you passed out in our bed and started bleeding." "Why?" "You accidentally, which it's not your fault, miscarried our child." "What? I'm sorry Yuki. I'm so sorry." "Why are you apologizing? It's not like you knew, did you?" "Well, I just figured out this afternoon. My sense of smell was really hurting me this afternoon when I was cooking the food. I kind of threw up in the sink. I then realized I had the same syptoms when I was pregnant with Hikari." "Why didn't you call me?" "Because I was going to surprise you with dinner and then tell you tonight, but it looks like I just wasn't ready yet." "Tohru, when Hatori and I carried you upstairs you felt light, you haven't been eating much lately. And you don't need to be on a diet. So, what's wrong?" "Nothing. I promise. I just don't feel that hungry lately. I just don't want you to worry." "Tohru, I wish you would trust me more." With this said Yuki walked out of the room. Tohru started crying at memories she didn't want to bring back from her past, especially ones about hospitals. She grabbed the phone next to her and called Arisa and Saki. "Arisa can you come see me? I'm at the hospital." "Tohru, why are you there?" "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to see you, will you call Saki please?" "Yeah. You said the hospital. Its not the 'one' is it?" "Yes it is." "I'll be there as fast as I can." "Thank you." When Arisa and Saki arrived their husbands were struck with awe at the fact that the two were running in a hospital. They really didn't want to leave Tohru alone at a time like this.

A/N: The next chapter is where I got the title from.


	6. The Rivalry Revealed

The Rivalry Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

"Tohru!" said Saki as she rushed into the room. Tohru was crying. "It's gonna be okay. What happened to your arm?" "I guess I made Akito mad. From what Yuki tells me he threw me down the stairs a couple of times." "Man, what made him so mad?" asked Arisa. "I'll tell you guys later. I just want to get out of here." "Sure let's get a doctor in here." "Thanks guys. I can always rely on you." The two walked out of the room to find her doctor when they ran into the guys. "Arisa, Saki, what are you two doing here?" asked Hatori. "We came because, number one we're her best friends, and because we are going to get her out of this place," replied Arisa. "Now, which one of these people is her doctor?" "Saki you can't just take her out of the hospital when she just got here." "Too bad." "She's really not happy to be here. She hates hospitals and this one especially so we want to get her out of here now." "What do you mean?" asked Yuki. "This is the same hospital we saw Kyoko die in. She also doesn't need to be under anymore distress. And that was mainly aimed toward you, Yuki," said the now very pissed Arisa. "Why?" "Is that all you can say Yuki? She's very upset and you made it even worse. I think Tohru, Arisa, and I will leave tonight and go on a trip away from Tohru's worries." "Arisa, lets try and reason with the dumb rat. And I want to know he did to Tohru." "Kyo that's not a good idea. Maybe you should go home and talk to him about it because I don't think Akito will pay for the damage you two inflict on the hospital." A nurse walks by and hears them talking and starts talking to other nurses about the girl who's husband (apparently) doesn't love her. This makes Kyo even madder at Yuki. Tohru overhears the conversation and intervenes before anything major happens. "STOP!" screams Tohru. "Tohru what are you doing out of bed you should be resting," says Hatori. Yuki sort of ignores her. She looks very sad. Then her daughter comes up and gives her a huge smile. "Mom, I love you. I'll talk to daddy later and get him to apologize," she says whispering. "No, no. I should trust your father more. It's my fault he's ignoring me. Which reminds me, I need to talk to the doctor really quick." She leaves in a search for a nurse or doctor that can help her. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where the coma ward is in this hospital." "Mrs. Sohma! You shouldn't be out of bed. You need to get back to your room before you go anywhere else," said her doctor fairly surprised that she had enough energy to walk or even stand. "But, I need to go see someone in the coma ward before I go back." "Who would that be?" "My mother," Tohru replied bluntly. "What's her name?" "Kyoko Honda," "Oh! My I have wonderful news for you. Your mother woke up two weeks ago and is now gone from the hospital.


	7. Kyoko's Arrival

Kyoko's arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

"What?" "She woke up." "Really? I thought they said it wasn't going to happen." "Maybe she thought it was time to wake-up." Tohru was very shocked by the doctor's comment. She headed back toward her room and saw Yuki walking to find her. "Tohru? Are you okay?" "Yeah, just tired. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I just-." "Tohru, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did. I know u just don't like inconveniencing people." Tohru was so happy. Unfortunately the surprise she got from her doctor had taken a lot out of her, she suddenly felt very tired and collapsed. "Tohru? Tohru?" said Yuki in a very scared tone. He takes her back to her room and lets her rest. "Yuki, don't go." "Tohru, you need to sleep." "Yuki, please go talk to my grandfather and ask him if he has seen my mom." "I thought your mom died." "She was pronounced dead, but she was in a coma, but no one thought she would ever wake up." "Okay, I'll go visit him. I'll take Hikari with me." "Thank you. I love you." "I love you too." He bent down to her face and kissed her. They kissed for awhile and someone coughed and caught them off guard. "Oh. Arisa, Saki. I'm sorry. We didn't notice you there." "It's okay Tohru. Are you okay, now?" "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Saki? How's Koki?" "He's fine he's staying with his grandparents tonight. We left him thee when we got your call." Meanwhile Yuki and Hikari had left to go get some food and clean clothes. Shortly after getting new clothes they left for Tohru's grandfather's house like Tohru had asked. "Yuki, what are you doing here so late?" "Tohru asked me to come. She wanted to know if her mom had been by here." "Actually yes, she's here right now. Please come in. I'll go get her. Kyoko wake up! There's someone here to see you," Grandpa said in a friendly and somewhat joking tone." "Huh? What's the big idea it's 6a.m." she replied. "I have someone I would like you to meet. Oh Yuki where's Hikari?" "Asleep in the car," said Yuki. "Kyoko, I would like to introduce you to my grandson-in-law, Tohru's husband Yuki." "Really? My Tohru got married? I'm so proud. So Yuki, where is my daughter?" "She's in the hospital," he replied. "Why?" Grandpa and Kyoko asked in unison. "She had an unpleasant encounter with a family member that wasn't for us being married and he hurt her." "Yuki what's your last name?" "Sohma. Why?" "Figures. If I didn't know any better I would say that he hasn't changed much." Kyoko stated. "Dear what are you talking about?" "I'll tell you later father. I just want to see my Tohru. Take me with you to the hospital." They got in the car and started for the hospital. Kyoko finally noticed a little girl in a booster seat asleep. She assumed this was the Hikari her father-in-law meant. They rushed to the room and saw Tohru sleeping. "Mommy, wake up. Daddy wants to talk to you," said Hikari. "Sweetie, I love you but mommy is tired." Hikari went and got her father. He was talking to a woman who looked about 20 years older that her father. "Daddy, who is this? Is she here to see mom?" "Yes, Hikari this is your grandmother Kyoko." "Yuki, what are you talking about?" "This is mine and Tohru's daughter, Hikari," replied Yuki. "Hikari can we go in and see your mom now?" asked Kyoko. The three walked in and saw Tohru sitting there groggily watching the television. "Mom? Are you really here?" "Yes, I'm really here. Now, are Arisa and Saki here?" "I don't know. Yuki did they leave?" "No they are still here. They're outside with the family." "Please bring all of them in to meet mom." Yuki did as he was told everyone came in and Shigure and Hatori were both surprised. "Kyoko? You're Tohru's mother?" "Shigure, Hatori? You're related to Yuki? So my suspicion was correct. Akito broke her arm. Hatori will you take me to see him?" "I don't think you want to go there, but how do you know Akito?" asked Tohru. "I'll tell you later. Please take me to him." "Okay Kyoko. I will take you, but he probably won't be happy," said Hatori. Kyoko, Hatori, and Shigure left. They reached the car and Shigure stopped. "Shigure what is it?" asked Hatori. "It's just that Kyoko I don't understand why you wish to do this tonight." "I think he should know what I know. Tohru is special to me and If he doesn't respect that in the future he will suffer." "How?" asked Hatori. "I can tell a secret that I've kept form him since I left." They left the hospital and headed for the main house. Kyoko had been at this door many times before, but now it seemed five times as big. She knocks on the door and she hears a very weak voice. "Come in." The three walk in. Shigure goes up to Akito and gives him a hug, Hatori says hello and Kyoko remains in the back of the room. "Akito you have a visitor." "Who is it?" "I'm Tohru's mother," Kyoko said instinctively. "So you're the mother of the stupid girl who has been destroying my grasp on this family." "Don't call her stupid Akito. Do you even remember who I am?" She walks up to him from behind and whispers into his ear, "I can't believe you don't remember me, Kyoko" "Kyoko I thought you were dead. I mean you've been gone for 21 years." "I just hid from you for about 15 years. After what you had done of coarse I wasn't inclined to come back. Also another reason why you couldn't locate me was because I got married a year after Tohru was born and changed both of our names to Honda." "So you're saying that Tohru was born before you got married, wasn't that right after you decided to cancel our engagement." "No, I canceled that 5 months before Tohru was born. Now Akito I have a bone to pick with you. No more picking on my daughter, understand?" "I can't promise that." "YOU WILL STOP HURTING OUR DAUGHTER. Do you understand me?" "Our daughter?"


	8. The Flashback

The Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

"Our daughter?" "Crap, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." "Why not? How could you not tell me that?" "Well I'll tell you what happened and then you tell if I didn't have a good enough reason." "Ok," Akito replied.

Flashback

_When they were 19-20 years old. Kyoko was supposed to meet Akito at the bench were he proposed, on campus. "He must have forgotten again." She walked to his dorm room and heard him and someone else in there that obviously wasn't his roommate. The door was open so she walked in, what she saw almost killed her. She saw Akito with another woman in bed asleep. The room was a pig sty. She easily noticed the few bras that she left there and she noticed clothes on the floor that weren't hers, that belonged to the woman in her fiancé's bed. Akito started to wake up, when he did she ran out of his room so fast his roommate didn't know what was going on. "Akito what did you do now?" asked Hatori as he walked into the room. "What are you talking about?" replied Akito. "I can't believe you. You get a girl like Kyoko to marry you then you sleep with other girls. I swear, now things are going to be even weirder." "Huh?" "Kyoko was just in here and saw you with ---. Now I really can't believe you. You slept with her best friend who happens to be her sister. You idiot." _

_A month later_

"_Akito, I'm sorry but I can't marry you anymore. Goodbye." "Wait. I'm sorry." "Me too. I loved you," said Kyoko as she walked away from the father of her child. She had figured out the day that she was supposed to meet him that she was pregnant. _

Back to reality

"So there you know the story. That day my heart broke in half. Soon after I had Tohru, I met Kaoru. He put my heart back together and accepted Tohru as his own daughter. Soon after he got very ill and died. I think Tohru was five when he died." "Kyoko, I'm so sorry. I know what I did can never be made up for, but I still lobe you. If I had known Tohru was my daughter I wouldn't have attempted so many things." In the back of the room, Hatori and Shigure soaked in all the information that was just handed to them. Hatori remembered that day as if it had just happened. "I would like to apologize to my daughter and Yuki." "Don't forget your granddaughter," said Shigure. "Why do I owe her an apology?" "Because you just took away her first chance to have a little brother or sister," replied Hatori. "Huh?" Kyoko and Akito said in unison. "Tohru was admitted to the hospital because she started bleeding and miscarried her second child." "Crap, now I really have it coming to me don't I?" said Akito "Yup. Yuki was really mad. He yelled at me for having a big mouth," said Shigure. "Hatori I feel well enough to travel and apologize to the family and introduce myself properly to my daughter." Akito led the way to the car. The four got in and started traveling back to the hospital from whence they came. Akito walked into Tohru's room, Yuki stood up and took a fighting stance. "Now, now Yuki, I merely came to apologize to Tohru. Right Kyoko?" "You better apologize or else," she replied. "Tohru, you asked me earlier how I knew Akito. Well we met in college and went on a few dates. Well he proposed so he was my fiancé." "Tohru, I'm really sorry. I know what I did was wrong and that I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." "It's okay. I forgive you." "Akito go ahead and tell her the other news." "Oh. Yeah. Tohru? When your mother and I were engaged we had intimate relations and you were conceived. I'm you're real father." "What? So the man we buried wasn't my father?" "No, he was. Just not your biological father. I actually met Kaoru when you were about one year old," Kyoko said. "So Akito is my cousin and father-in-law?" asked Yuki. "Yes" all three said in unison.

Later that year-

Tohru was discharged; Kyoko and Akito resumed their engagement. Tohru and Yuki conceived. The baby is due next March. Kyoko and Akito plan to be married next week. Considering the other family members, Kyo and Arisa had another child in July, his name is Kyo Jr. Saki and Kazuma were happy with just having Koki so they don't plan to have more kids. Hatori and Tohru's high school teacher Mayu went on a few dates and decided to get engaged. Shigure and Ayame are still happy being together. Kisa and Hiro are still yet to be married but hopefully that will be soon. Momiji, Haru, and Rin are still really close friends and will always be. Haru and Rin are going on their first date tonight. As for the rest they are well and good.


End file.
